Fate of two Worlds
by TheBiggestDreamer
Summary: It's been one year since Danny saved the world and revealed his indentity in the process. Now is time for him to save the Ghost Zone as well as the human world from a primeval ghost. D/S.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:** Hi people! This is my fourth fanfic and my first Danny phantom one so I hope you people like it. As I always say English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling error. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman. This is purely fictional, please support the official release.

 **Prologue**

"This is not good." said Clockwork to himself as he flew over the decimated realm that was the Ghost Zone. "The human world looks exactly the same, my fears were true." No ghost was around as if they were gone; Walker's prison was destroyed as well as Pariah's Keep, Aragon's Kingdom and the damage continue. Doors and portals also ruined beyond recognition. The whole zone was devastated and Clockwork worries only increase with each location he checked.

As he progressed through the Ghost Zone the violet cloaked ghost was attacked by a dark ghost ray that sent him flying to one of the floating wastelands of the zone.

" _Damn."_ He thought with pain. _"I was to focused that I didn't see that coming, but considering my powers I should…"_ then it clicked " _I can't be"_

The time master looked up only to see his fear became a reality.

"So it's you." he said to the dark figure that looked down on him.

"It's been a while my friend." the formless figure greeted the Clockwork.

"When you say a while you mean since the dawn of time right?" he responded with a smile on his face, almost as he was teasing him.

"Hahaha you were always the funny one Clockwork."

"I take it you are the responsible of this?" a question he knew the answer.

"You like it?" as he extended its dark arms, happy of his achievement.

Clockwork wiped the dust of his robe as he slowly took his staff. His red eyes never leaving the sight of the figure now in front of him.

"I'm not that much of a fan of post-apocalyptic scenarios" he replied bluntly.

"Well you will come to love it when you became a part of it." Again its dark arm extended now with a dark orb prepared to be fired. As soon as the orb approached Clockwork he raised his staff.

"Time out!" time stopped but the master of time knew that against this foe his powers were not that effective. " _I only got little time, what an irony"_ he laughs to himself. As clock like portal appeared behind him he disappeared.

* * *

Clockwork returned to his clock tower in the Ghost zone but as soon as he returned he was greeted by two familiar ghosts. The Observants.

"I was worse than I imagined" he began "and that's only 1 year into the future!" he exclaimed to them.

"You know our oath Clockwork, we can only watch. We cannot interfere with the flow of time and events. What happens will come to past." They finished both at the same time.

With rage he said to them. "That's the problem with you Observants... all you do, is observe." As he prepared to fly once again the Observants spoke once more.

"There are consequences if you decide to hamper with the flow of events." They reminded him.

He turns around. "I know. I created them. But I also know that rules were made to break them." With a grin he flew off to his destination: the human world.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So, what do you think? I'm planning to make this a 10 chapters or so story. It will be the first one that I make that long. So I hope you people like. Anyway, thanks for reading and I welcome all constructive reviews that can help.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: As normal as can be

**Author's Notes:** Hey People! Sorry for the delay. Anyway here is chapter one. As always I apologize for any grammar or spelling error. And also thank you to the ones that are following the story I hope you people enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. This story is purely fictional.

 **Chapter 1**

 **As Normal as can be**

"Damn! I overslept!" screamed Danny Fenton at no one in particular as he flew through Amity Park in order to get to school in time. It was already 9 am and he was late for class. However it didn't take him to long to reach Casper High School due to his ghost form speed. When he arrived there he began phasing through the walls of the school until he came from the ground and take his empty seat in the classroom.

The young halfa became tangible again revealing his now long dark hair he let grow over the past year although not too much since it only reaches the end of his neck. He still wears his classic white shirt but with a black open t-shirt on top of it. Along with blue jeans and his usual red snickers. The 17 year old boy also grew a bit taller and had a bit more muscular figure although he still appeared thin. He was glad that the teacher was pointing his back against him so it couldn't see that Danny had arrived late.

Mr. Lancer turned around from the blackboard and saw Danny in his seat. The teacher was not amazed by this as he knew that Danny had used his powers to get to school. The middle aged man was shocked at first one year ago when he discovered, along with the world, that Danny Fenton was in fact Danny Phantom the hero who had saved the earth from the Disasteroid. He was happy and proud of Danny and most of all he finally understood his student. The moments he got bad grades, unfinished homework, it was all because he was busy fighting ghost. "At _least I hope it's because of that"_ he thought with chuckle to himself. That however not an obstacle when it came to him being late in class the third time this week. He put the chalk in his table and approached Danny's desk.

"I glad you could join us Mister Fenton." he said to Danny with a look he knew all too well.

Knowing he was busted he look up to Mr. Lancer "After _all these years and he still uses the same blue shirt with black tie and blue pants and black shoes."_ He gave him a knowing smile and said "Sorry I stayed overnight on patrol."

"The third time this week?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah these ghosts are out of control" he answered trying to deny the fact he actually overslept.

"Well I'm glad you could you did it" he also gave him a knowing smile; he wasn't going to let him off the hook. "Oh and by the way I expect you to help me after class to clean the erasers" he trailed off.

"Sure sir." Defeat was in his voice as he realized that he was cough.

* * *

It was launch time so Danny went to the cafeteria and seated in table with his two favorite people in the world.

In front of him was his best friend Tucker Foley. Tucker appearance hadn't changed much in last year he still wears a long sleeve yellow shirt with a brown jersey on top, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots while wearing a red beret that covered his short black hair along with his traditional glasses. He's sense of humor also hadn't changed neither his obsession with technology as he still carries his PDA that was always up to date according to him.

And beside Danny was his other favorite person in the world, his girlfriend Sam Manson. The last year helped Sam mature more into a fine woman both physically and mentally. She was wearing purple lipstick and her black hair now long enough to fall over her shoulders with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. As usual her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. She was also a bit taller and had a more feminine figure that turned her into the target of many boys in the school, much to her dismay and also Danny's, but she didn't pay much attention to that. Right now she was looking with her amethyst eyes at her boyfriend Danny with an affectionate look. Danny turns and also looks at her with his clear blue eyes and returned the gesture.

The sweet moment didn't last long as Tucker interrupted them.

"Hey dude what happened?" he asked his friend.

Not wanting the moment to end Danny looked at him and said. "Oh nothing, just had a busy night with Technus, apparently he wanted installed an upgrade."

"It didn't give trouble, did he?" asked Sam with concern in her voice.

Danny smile and felt happy with her concern over him. She always did but when they became a couple that concern seemed to have increased.

"Please as if he could beat Danny Phantom hero of Amity Park!" he exclaimed almost jokingly. Sam and Tucker both looked at him and laughed.

"Hey speaking of witch" started Tucker "I can't believe it's been a year since the Disasteroid!"

"Me neither." Said Danny as he remembered all the things that changed in the last year. Everyone in the world now knew that he was Danny Phantom, the hero that used his ghost powers not only to save Amity Park but also the whole world. The first thing he had to deal with was his parents that quickly accepted him.

 _Flashback_

 _The world was now safe and Danny and his parents, Jack and Maddie, were sitting in the living room of their house. Danny knew that this was inevitable after the events that transpired at the North Pole._

" _So, what do you guys think?" he asked his parents with fear of the response._

" _You are in big trouble young man." started his parents and Danny closed his eyes as he was expecting some kind of disapproval. However what he got was bear hug from his mother. "Why didn't you tell us sooner Danny? We could have helped you."_

" _What do you want me to say? Hello mum and dad, guess what? Now your son became the very thing that you work to destroy, a ghost." He asked in disbelief._

" _You are our son Danny." It was now Jack, Danny's father, turn to talk. "And no matter what you are or what you become, you will always be our son and we will always love you." He hugged his son too._

 _Surprised by his father's words, since speeches aren't his type of thing, he asked "Really?"_

" _Yes." They both lovingly responded as the three of them hugged once more with now tears in their eyes._

 _End Flashback._

The support of his family, and his friends, helped Danny cope with the whole world knowing who he was. The media chase him around for a while, after who wouldn't like to have an interview with the savior of the world? But eventually it all died down since Danny didn't like to give the media any attention. Right now he was only focused on Amity Park since it was the place with high ghost activity. Luckily for him he was not alone; Valerie also helped him from time to time and also his parents with Jack always insisting to work like a dynamic duo. One major change was the relationship he had with Sam; they were no longer just friends they are now a couple and Danny couldn't be any happier. Having Sam as pillar was a huge boost to him, she would always be there for him when he need her and vice versa. Although they he had his responsibilities as a hero he would always make time for Sam and she was always grateful.

"And I also can't believe they didn't let me stay as the mayor of Amity Park!" Tucker interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Tucker you were too young, you only had 16 at that time." Sam Responded.

"But I had so many great ideas!" he protested.

"Tucker." said Danny. "You wanted to make a law about the mayor having a new secretary." he pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Each day." Sam finished. She and Danny both laughed remembering that day. Now a new mayor has been chosen and has given Danny his full support regarding his status as a hero.

"Hey! You didn't protest when I suggested putting a statue of you on each capital of the world." Tucker said offended to Danny.

"I'm really grateful for that Tucker but you didn't have to put one on every capital."

"Hey is so can everyone knows that my best friend saved the world."

"Thanks bud." Danny still has trouble coping with the fact that the whole world knows him know. There still are things that he can't get used to.

"Hey Fenton!" came a voice from the other side of the cafeteria

" _Speaking of one of those things." Danny thought._

Dash Baxter came to the table where Danny and his friend were seated. The blonde quarterback of the Casper High Football team hasn't change so much in the last year; he still wears his usual red jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and a pair of white snickers. As he came closer to the table he had a scary look on his face. He reached the table and looked at Danny and said:

"Could you please sign this for me?" he asked him giving him a picture of Danny in ghost form beating some ghost.

"Ehh…Sure no problem." Said Danny still not used to this. He grabbed a marker from his bag. "To whom this time?"

"To my cousin, Dash." The blonde responded.

"You have another cousin named Dash?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, from my mother side. And it's very common name." Dash said feeling embarrassed.

The halfa proceeded to sign the photo and when he finished Dash grabbed it and quickly hurried back the way he came. Danny looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"You still can't believe he is your number one fan, can you?" Tucker said with a grin.

"Yeah, and it creeps me the hell out." Danny said.

"I guess he still doesn't either." Sam gave her opinion. The boys looked at her not understanding what she said. "I mean the boy he used to bully turns out to be the great Danny Phantom, he still can't believe it. As I can't believe that that's the fourth autograph you signed for him this week." Sam said the last part giggling.

* * *

The ring bell and the group prepared to head to their next class. As they stood up Danny palmed his forehead in sign of frustration.

"Oh Yeah I remembered. I have to stay after class helping Mr. Lancer." Danny sighted

"Too bad pal." Tucker said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Wishing for a ghost attack now eh? He joked.

"Not funny Tuck." Danny said not too pleased about staying more time in school. As tucker waved at him, Sam approached to her boyfriend.

"I'll be waiting for you." Said the black haired goth, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They were still shy about giving public sign of affections.

"Have a nice day Mr. Fenton and please don't stay too late tonight." Mr. Lancer said to Danny as he opened the door to him so he can go home.

"I'll try Mr. Lancer."

When Danny exited the school he saw Sam waiting for him. She looked beautiful in his opinion; she also looked way back then and even more now. He was very glad that Sam and he were a couple, she really did helped him get by sometimes whereas as a friend or as his girlfriend.

"Hey! Sam." Danny greeted her. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem" she said with a smile, a smile that only was for him. Sam was happy as well that they were a couple. Overcoming the fear of friends turning into a couple was hard but they pulled it out so well and she couldn't be any happier. The boy she always loved loved her back.

Danny then took Sam's hand and both of then started walking on the street. Sam leaned over him and asked. "Wanna do something this weekend?"

The half ghost half human didn't take long to respond and said. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

As Sam was about to answer a mirror in one of the front stores broke and from there came flying a lot a boxes. The pair looked up and so a familiar figure.

"Tremble you mortals and bow in front of the might of the Box Ghost." the blue pale ghost said with his arm lifted. The Ghost wore the same grey round cap and overall.

Danny looked at Sam and she said. "It's okay go, we can decide later." Noticing there was no one close as most people ran, she gave Danny a good luck kiss.

As the kiss ended he said with a teasing smile. "Maybe ghost should attack more often."

He separated from Sam and put both his hands on the air.

"I'm going ghost!" he shouted and the transformation began. His normal clothes now replaced with his trademark black suit with a white "D" stamped on it along with gloves and boots of the same color. His hair turned white and his eyes green.

"Hey! No matter how many boxes you look for, you will never find a brain in one." He taunted.

"It seems you still haven't realized the extent of my powers Ghost kid." The Ghost Box said with confidence.

" _He has a high self-esteem I give him that."_ Danny thought. " _I will beat him quickly and everything will return to normal, well as normal as can be."_

* * *

From a distant rooftop, a cloaked ghost saw the fight that quickly ended.

" _It's time for another test."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** You like it? I accept all kinds of reviews and suggestions. Thank you so much for reading. Till the next time!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Test

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long delay; I had exams a couple of weeks ago so I couldn't find time to write many often. But luckily the exams are over and I plan to update this story as much as I can. As always I apologize in advance for the errors in grammar and spelling, English is not my native language. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **The usual stuff.**

* * *

 **A New Test**

The sunlight entered Danny's room through his windows indicating the dawn of a new day. His light blue eyes started to crack open as consciousness came to him. It was Saturday meaning that he has no school today however that didn't mean that he would spend the whole day in bed. The 17 year old boy stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. In there he rubbed his eyes so that his sight can become clearer then brushed his teeth and finally took a shower. When he finished dressing he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Dani." He greeted his "sister." After the events of the Disasteroid, Danny and his family offered Dani to stay with them as a part of the family since technically she was. Jack and Maddie were surprised and angry at first when they discovered that Vlad used Danny's cells to create a clone of him. Nonetheless they accepted Dani as a part of the family, and for her she couldn't be any happier now that she not only has a brother but also a mother and a father.

"Good morning." She replied with a smile. The 13 year old girl was wearing a blue t-shirt along with red pants. She no longer wears a red beanie letting her dark hair grow longer causing her ponytail to no longer be of use. Dani now goes to school as well but she decided to keep her powers a secret from everyone else, at least for now.

"Where are mom and dad?" asked Danny as he poured some milk in his cereal.

"They are in the basement working on something, as dad calls it, awesome."

"Haha yeah seems like him." He laughed wandering what was that their parents were working on.

As she finished her toasts he asked Danny "Do you have any plans for the weekend?

The boy blushed a bit "Yeah I'm planning to spend the day with Sam."

"And here I'm stuck with homework." The girl sighted. She was not very pleased about having to spend the weekend doing homework and studying.

"Yeah, usually school comes with homework and tests." It was her first year in school and Danny could sympathize with her sister.

His other sister, Jazz Fenton, was currently studying in college. Danny was sure that she would have no problem in there because of her intelligence and determination. So he was confident that she can get her diploma in psychology. After all she was a big support for him, being the only one in the family who knew about his powers, he would always cheer her sister on in any path she will take.

Returning to the present, Danny finished his breakfast and after saying goodbye to her sister he head out for Sam's house. Grabbing his scouter he drove through the streets until he reached his destination.

* * *

Upon reaching the Manson mansion he approached the doorbell and ringed it. After a few seconds he was greeted by Sam's mother, Pamela Manson.

"Well hello Danny good morning." She politely greeted. "Come in, I'll call Sam."

"Thank you." Said Danny very shyly, he was still shy around Sam's parents although they don't have a problem with her daughter going out with the saviour of the world. They knew that she was in good hands and that Danny will always look out for her safety. Time passed and eventually Sam came down the stairs. The halfa smiled to himself, Sam was gorgeous in every sense of the word. While Danny was still in daze, he didn't realize a voice calling to him.

"Hey Danny are in there?" asked Sam who was next to Danny now, almost head to head.

"Oh!" He came to. "Hello Sam, sorry it just you look beautiful." Danny confessed, his gaze newer leaving Sam's eyes.

Blushing, and not wanting Danny see her, she grabbed his hand and both exited the mansion.

"Goodbye sweetie!" cheer her mother from the mansion.

As they walked a few blocks away, they both stop at a nearby park where the seated in one of the benches. They just sit there for a couple of minutes hugging and enjoying each other's company. Finally one of them talked.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day Oh Great Danny Phantom?" Sam joked.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the Nasty Burger and then go watch that horror movie marathon on cinema."

Delighted with the idea, Sam stood up and took Danny's hand for a second time this day.

"Sounds great" she smile to him. Danny thought that although Sam rarely smiles, she always would smile for him. "Let's go."

People would always come to Danny asking him questions about ghost, his powers or taking a picture with them. But they were polite about bothering the hero too much. As for Danny, still not used to the great increase in attention he was getting, always did his best to please his fans. This time was not the exception; while the couple was eating at Nasty Burger a kid approached them.

"Hello… Mr…. Phantom." The kid asked shyly. "May I have your autograph?"

Danny smiled to the boy. No matter how many times this repeated, he still can't get used to sing autographs. "Sure kid no problem, what's your name?"

"J…John." The boy meekly said.

As Danny was signing the autograph for the boy, Sam saw with loving eyes to Danny. She loved how Danny always tried his best to make everyone happy, that was one of the things she loved about him. How he would always tries his best to keep everything in balance, school, his responsibilities, his fame and most of all her.

They finished eating and head out in Danny's scooter to the cinema. The couple enjoyed the movies as much as the kisses they exchange with each other in between them. After the marathon was over they leaved the cinema. It was afternoon and the sun was setting as the teenager couple were on their back to Sam's house. When they reach there they stood outside the door.

"I really enjoyed this day Danny." She said sounding happy.

"Yeah me too." He leaned on to her to catch his lips with hers. The chaste kiss didn't last long as they began to make out. Finally the both separated for the lack of air. Their eyes never leaving the other ones. Ready for more, they both inclined to kiss again. However, destiny had other plans for Danny this nigh as suddenly a familiar cold breath escaped through his mouth.

"Damn."

They separated, already missing the warmth the other provided.

"Well, that's one way to ruin the mood." Sam said with sarcasm, then she produced a sight "It's alright, I understand go." Having said that she kissed him again. For this was a ritual before a fight, like a good luck charm. When their lips departed, she playfully pinches his right cheek. "You better make up to me later." She joked with the smile he loved so much.

To say that Danny was happy was an understatement; he appreciated the fact that Sam was supportive with his duties as a hero.

"I promise." And he meant it. "I'm going ghost!" he put his hands in the air as he began transforming; when it end he quickly took off flying.

" _Take care Danny."_ Sam thought with concern, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this one.

His cold breath led him to an abandoned warehouse. Phasing trough the walls he arrived at the center of it.

"Alright pal where are you!?" he shouted, clearly pissed off. "I was having a good time with my girlfriend and you ruined it so now you I got all this frustration pent up and I can't wait to release it!"

"I'm glad you still have your spirit intact." A voice spoke. A shadow appeared from underneath in front of Danny.

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed when he saw the time master ghost in his baby form.

"Hello Danny." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked to the time master.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your time with your girlfriend Danny but I have something important to tell you." His voice now sounding serious.

"What's happened?" Danny's anger cool down completly once he heard the seriousness in Clockwork voice.

"It's not a matter of what, but could." Now more serious than ever.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"I'll show you." He swung his staff and a riff opened. "The Ghost Zone has existed since time immemorial and along with it primordial beings also existed. One, such as myself and the Observants. But there was one being who existed long before myself or the order. Its name is Gaspent, the first ghost."

"The first ghost?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes." Clockwork nodded. "He ruled the Ghost Zone for eons, using his great dark powers but that power corrupted him up to the point of insanity. He did unspeakable acts of evil and horror, destroyed countless of lands and even more ghost. Later on he was known as Mad King Gaspent. Those dark powers quickly spread all over him consuming him."

Even for a brief moment, Danny saw Clockwork's face look sad.

"In the end, he was consumed by his own powers and in one last attempt to stop him; I used my powers to stop his time."

"He's time?" The halfa asked not understanding what he meant.

"Time would stop for him, so that his darkness won't spread anymore. I lock him in a time vacuum where time does not exist. I thought that would be the end of it or so I thought until a few weeks ago. When I was exploring the future, I saw that he would come back and with the destruction and darkness too. Not only for the Ghost Zone but also for the human world." He finished with a grim face.

"Then what are we waiting for!? We have to stop him! Can't you use your powers again him?" Danny was ready for defend not only his world but the Ghost Zone too.

"Because I saw it Danny. No matter what, he would win. It's the future." Clockwork said with despair.

"Then I will change the future! Danny proclaimed. "I don't care if he it's the first ghost or that his power are greater than mine. I don't fight because I know I can win. I fight because I **have** to win." With that Danny flew directly to his house.

" _I can't have Sam, Tuck or anyone else take a part on this. If Gaspent is as powerful as Clockwork describes him, I will just put everyone in danger and I won't let that happen."_ Danny thought with resolve as he went through the ghost portal.

Back in the ware house, Clockwork was left alone with a smirk in his face.

" _Well said kid."_

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, did you like it? I hope you people enjoy it and I always appreciate the reviews or comments. Thank you so much for reading and until the next time!**


End file.
